Implantable cardiac defibrillator (ICD) systems are used to deliver high energy electrical pulses or shocks to a patient's heart to terminate life threatening arrhythmias, such ventricular fibrillation. Traditional ICD systems include a housing that encloses a pulse generator and other electronics of the ICD and is implanted subcutaneously in the chest of the patient. The housing is connected to one or more implantable medical electrical leads that are implanted within the heart.
Traditional ICD systems that utilize transvenous leads may not be the preferable ICD system for all patients. For example, some patients with difficult vascular access precludes placement of transvenous leads. As another example, children and other younger patients may also candidates for non-transvenous ICD systems. Moreover, transvenous leads may become fibrosed in the heart over time, making lead revision and extraction procedures challenging.
A subcutaneous ICD system may be preferred for these patients. A subcutaneous ICD system includes a lead (or leads) that are implanted subcutaneously in the patient, i.e., between the skin and the ribs and/or sternum of the patient. As such, the subcutaneous ICD may eliminate the need to transvenous leads within the heart.